From German Patent No. DE-PS 34 33 008 a drive mechanism for a kitchen appliance is known which includes two output shafts concentric with each other and driven at two different speeds, with the adjacent ends of the two output shafts having each a coupling means for the coupling of tools. In this arrangement, the inner high-speed output shaft is formed by the motor shaft, while the slow-speed output shaft which is configured as a hollow shaft is driven by a planetary drive means whose sun gear is connected with the motor shaft and whose planet carrier is connected with the hollow shaft. This known drive mechanism is relatively complex. It necessitates two different coupling means for the coupling of the tools, in addition to requiring the motor to be arranged coaxially with the tool output.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drive mechanism for a Kitchen appliance of the type initially referred to which includes only one output shaft and is characterized by a simple, low-cost and compact construction.